


Para España

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 板鸭团建 AKA gangbang队长





	Para España

　　西班牙国家队更衣室正进行每次大赛前的团建活动。  
　　很多人觉得每次能让这些同城死敌、德比对手冰释前嫌的，一定是队长拉莫斯或教练恩里克发表的动员演讲。抑或是两年前那次la Roja Baila一样，被塞进拥挤的录音棚唱修音过度的歌曲促进感情。  
　　事实不仅如此，无论以上两项活动别人是否有异议，队长拉莫斯一定是最热衷于此的人。他喜爱抛头露面，让公众的视线聚焦在自己身上。  
　　这也是团建活动要在更衣室举行的原因，队长本人可能忍辱负重，但其他所有队员都非常享受。

  
　　————————————————

  
　　拉莫斯正跪在地板中央，含阿森西奥年轻的性器。  
　　俱乐部的后辈享有一定特权，在如今的西班牙国家队里，拉莫斯无疑快要被这份曾经弥足珍贵的特权压垮了。  
　　奥德里奥索拉看上去单薄的腰肢正在队长结实紧致的屁股后面摆动，他实在是过于经验丰富，射了两轮还能撑着红肿的膝盖向后迎合抽插。这个不过22岁的男孩儿涨红了一张脸，眼下遭遇的情景比和高他半个头的锋线球员拼抢还要刺激。拉莫斯的后洞塞满了之前几个操过他的男孩留下的精液，被硬顶几下还能从盈满的穴口挤出几股。  
　　“诶小处男！射完了就换下，后面有人等急了。”  
　　皮克拉开男孩儿紧绷的上肢，每次国家队集训他都在等这一刻，等拉莫斯像个廉价婊子似的跪在更衣室地板上侍奉阴茎。  
　　他在插入前揍了两下男人的屁股，手感弹性都世界一流。  
　　身前的后卫又咽下一嘴精水，他体力还有些剩余，只是不能再像之前那样主动凑上去抚慰小伙子们了。但皮克不这么想，他和男人做过无数次。皇马队长喜欢被人摆弄，嗜好痛感的刺激，当下远不及他界限的一半。拉莫斯只不过想装模做样地引起更粗暴的对待罢了。  
　　“要不要和南多视频？他在日本可不好度过漫漫长夜。”科斯塔在旁边提议。  
　　“不！”  
　　一直逆来顺受的拉莫斯提出抗议，他不是担心被南多看到会如何，只是近些年增长的责任心不得不让他考虑视频流出的后果。  
　　“含住了。”德赫亚用阴茎拍了两下拉莫斯布满精斑的下巴，他不想给男人讲话的权力。  
　　等到同托雷斯的Skype连接好，拉莫斯已经被抱在板凳上敞开腿操弄。他32岁，肌肉丰满大腿强劲，甚至能场场打满90分钟，现在却被十几个男人的性器折磨的浑身无力。  
　　“看这边capi。”纳乔把摄像头对准拉莫斯乱糟糟的腿间，再上移纳入他含着鸡巴卖力吮吸的嘴。  
　　“做得好塞吉，你如今是个好队长了。”  
　　熟悉的声音激得拉莫斯又射出一股稀薄的体液，他肚子微鼓，穴里都是男人的阴茎横冲直撞的痕迹，两瓣臀肉上布满手印和掐痕。连不太起眼的乳头都被嘬成了两倍大，更别提满脸的精斑看上去有多淫荡了，仍意犹未尽亲吻龟头的西班牙队长，廉价的如同街边十欧一次的妓女。  
　　“看看他的屁股托雷斯，”皮克咬住拉莫斯的耳廓，将那双大腿举得更开。“数数他‘子宫’里有多少人的种。”  
　　从他红肿的臀峰向大腿背侧蔓延，画满了计数符号。皮克向那穴里灌进几波精液，拉莫斯低声挣扎呜咽，小腹隆起像怀了三个月身孕。等阴茎从屁股里滑出来，他又顺从的张开嘴接住围在身边的队友射出的体液，尿水喷溅到地面上。  
　　“清醒点塞吉，”拉莫斯双眼失焦，屁股里又被插进根新货。  
　　“看着我。”他抬头对上南多的视线，张口吸吮伊斯科的舌尖。  
　　“我要是和你们在一起就好了塞吉，”南多把镜头拉近，让拉莫斯看清他鸡巴上的血管。  
　　“就能试试你的松屁股总共可以捅进去几根。”  
　　托雷斯低喘着射进手心，他幻想拉莫斯闭紧的眼皮能溅上多少不属于自己的精液。

  
　　没人能打断沉醉狂热的西班牙人，没人注意到视频传输信号被截取，也没人能预测到20分钟后更衣室外的世界会混乱成什么样子。  
　　

      ————————————————

 

      “是的…一切都是我的错。”拉莫斯捂住双眼，“是我主动要求的。”他无法承受几米开外记者们探求、鄙夷的视线。

      从此以后他都要背上西班牙公妓的骂名了。

      “对不起妈妈。”  
　　


End file.
